simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Davies
Erik Davies is a fictional main character on the SimTV television series Crystal Town. Pre series Erik is first seen turning up at Gaz Caine's mansion to pick up his girlfriend Madeline Baker. Erik hears Madeline screaming at Erik saying hes actually "done it". Erik then hears a gunshot then sees Madeline running down the stairs with her baby son Mark. Erik asks her if she killed him and she said she could only shoot him in the shoulder. The two then flee as Gaz bleeds unconcious upstairs. (4x03 It Could Be The End) Series Four Erik is first seen in Madeline's house telling her that they will get Mark back after he was kidnapped by Gaz. Erik tells Madeline hes going to get them some food as they have a long journey ahead of them. Madeline tells him how happy she is that hes safe as she thought Gaz had done the worst. (4x01 Bitter Baker) They are next seen in Spain and Erik drives Madeline to the mansion they had been years ago where Madeline had shot Gaz. They break into the house which is all boarded up and had abbaonned by Gaz for many years. Madeline goes up to a childs bedroom and begins to cry. Erik finds her and comforts her asking why she went into the room. (4x03 It Could Be The End) Erik is out late and had searched the flat Gaz and Madeline once lived in but nobody was there. As hes getting more petrol he sees the workers and customers in the shop all dead from gunshots. Erik attempts to help a severley injured man outside the station who tells him to run but Erik is hit over the hit by the killer which knocks Erik out. (4x04 Theres Alot I Haven't Told You) Erik later moans at Madeline for calling her best friend Karina Adams and asking her to come and aid them in Spain. Erik snaps at Madeline and tells her to stop throwing people who care about her away like a piece of trash. (4x05 The Night Before It All Goes Wrong) Erik and Madeline later pick Karina up from the airport and take her back to their villa. Erik later comforts Madeline when she gets upset about Mark still being missing. (4x06 The Day It All Goes Wrong) Madeline and Erik wait outside a nightclub where Gaz is attending, Madeline tells Erik that Karina has alot of options of which she can do to Gaz such as going back to his place and texting the location of Mark and even Karina killing Gaz. Gaz however always knew who Karina was and locks her in the same room as Mark. (4x07 Some Like It Hot) Some time after Erik tells Madeline he has searched everywhere but hes seen no sign of Karina which deeply upsets Madeline who blames herself. Madeline then worries if Erik will be taken away from her next and Erik continues to promise her Mark and now Karina's safe return. (4x08 Postman Fudge) Sometime after Madeline gets the flu and cannot help Erik to search for Mark and Karina, Erik tells her just to rest. He later makes a phone call to Gaz telling him that if the money is still avaliable he will bring Madeline to him just like he did for Karina which shows Erik had been working for Gaz all along. Karina discovers this and manages to tell Madeline. Madeline becomes furious and reaches out for a knife. (4x10 The Message From The Gone) In the following episode Erik awakes in a small closet room and Madeline peers through at him through a window and she demands to know where her son is, Erik questions if she had drugged him as the last thing he remembered he was drinking one of her cocktails. Madeline tells him if he doesen't tell her where Mark is within an hour then she will kill him. Madeline returns later and Erik still demands his innocence, Madeline tells Erik until he decides he wants to tell her the truth he will be left to starve without any food or water. (4x11 All Becoming Too Much)